I Can See Only You
by Loveless87
Summary: Cloud and Skye are old friends from SOLDIER and when they meet up again, old feelings start to resurface. How will they stay together when they were torn apart last time? CloudXOC Rating may change. R
1. Old Friends Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy**

I Can Only See You

Old Friends Meet Again

It was mid-night in Gaia(let me know if I'm wrong about the name). The full moon was illuminating everything clearly with its white light. The sounds were quiet and peaceful, everything and everyone sleeping peacefully. All except for two.

Skye Grant stood at the edge of a pool of water, in the Forgotten City. Kadaj had polluted this water about a year ago when he was going on about that mother crap of his, that in the end got him killed…

"Who are you?" A voice pulled Skye from her remedies, but she stayed still.

"Someone." She answered plainly.

"Do you have a name?" They asked, and it seemed like they were a rather patient person.

"Grant, Skye Grant." She said as she continued to look down at the water through unseeing eyes. Yes, Skye was blind, but it wasn't always this way, only after she had left SOLDIER. "And you?"

"Cloud Strife." He answered back, and Skye nodded her head, the only movement she graced him and his presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking. I know who you are, Cloud Strife. It's a shame about the water, what Kadaj did was terrible, it's poisoning it." She said as she kneeled down, and let her hand hover just over the surface of the water. She sighed quietly, trying to think of something to have the man leave, she needed to be alone.

"Cloud, what are you doing here?" She asked quietly, a slight accent in her voice(if you've ever watched the Harry Potter movie's, that's what her accent sounds like) as she spoke.

"Just wandering. How'd you know about Kadaj?"He asked, and Skye smiled slightly, he was curious as always.

"Do you not remember me Cloud?" she asked as she stood up straight again.

"What do you mean?" His voice was more serious then it had been before. Sky closer her eyes and looked over her shoulder, allowing Cloud to see her face. Skye could feel the atmosphere around her and Cloud tense as he looked at her face, memories returning to him. "It's you."

Skye had ranked in the same level as himself, 1st class. He should have remembered as soon as he had heard her name, or when he saw the weapons on her back. She had two twin blades strapped to her back, about as thick as Sepheroth's(how do you spell his name?), but no where near as long.

"Remember me now?" she asked as she turned to face him entirely, but kept her eyes shut. She could hear loud footsteps, coming to her fast. Here it comes…

"Where the hell were you! In the village, when he had totally lost it, where were you!?" His words echoed in her head. She remembered everything, she was there, she had tried to stop him, but he was to strong for her, she had almost died that day, if it wasn't for Hojo and them she would have died in the forest.

"You honestly think I didn't fight, I tried hard Cloud, but he was stronger then me!" Skye yelled back her face dropping to the ground.

"You can't even look me in the eyes and say that." Cloud growled lowly.

"I would if I could." She said quietly, squinting her eyes closed.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why can't you?" Cloud's voice was getting thicker and thicker with rage. This woman just up and vanished, and now she's making up excuses.

"Because even if I did look at you, I wouldn't be able to see you!"Her voice rose to a whole new level. She brought her head up, and opened her eyes to blindly scowl in his direction. A gasp from Cloud's lips as he got the message. Her eyes were the exact same color of his, except a bit brighter.

"What-"

"This is what happened when I was found, I was dying, but Hojo got to me first…" her voice trailed off and she turned away from him. "It's not like I had a choice to help, when you loose so much blood that you could fill an ocean that's not exactly a good thing." She hissed back at him, all signs of her being kind absolutely gone.

"Of course he did, and now it's his fault that I'm as blind as a fucking bat!" She yelled, but not at Cloud, but into the forest of glowing trees. "I wanted to help you, and Zack, but he had attacked me when I was trying to find you guys, he came from behind, I didn't even hear him…"

Cloud was silent, he just stood where he was, looking down at the black water. She had tried to help, but was killed because of it. A sudden flash back reminded him of something he and Zack had once told her when they were first beginning SOLDIER.

"_Would you two stop badgering me, I can handle myself!" Skye yelled at the older two teens._

"_Come one Skye, we just want you to be safe." Zack said as he draped an arm over her shoulder, like a guy would do with his buddies._

"_Do you think I would be in SOLDIER if I couldn't protect myself? No." Skye said as she looked over at him and scowled. Zack chuckled lightly and lifted his arms from her shoulder before she broke it._

"_We know that you can defend yourself Skye, but we want to make you a promise." Cloud said as he stepped up beside Skye, a smile on his face, "Whenever you might need our help, you can always trust us to be there, we've got your back, we promise." He said as he gave her a hard slap on the back, which she gratefully returned, harder._

"I'm sorry I broke our promise."Cloud said quietly, Skye was slightly taken off guard by this, why was he apologizing?

"Promise?" she asked confused looking back over to him, then remembered what he was talking about. "Oh…that." She said as she let her gaze fall to the ground. _'I can't believe he remembered that.'_ Skye thought as she sighed. "It's alright, you saved everyone that day."

"Zack and I promised to watch your back, that you could trust us to be there, but we weren't!" Cloud was going into a bit of a panic, and Skye thought of something that might make him feel better.

"But in a way, you did have my back, cause if you hadn't killed him, then he would have come back to finish the job." She said in her best reassuring voice, hoping that it was helping him in some way.

Cloud was silent, but Skye could hear that his breathing had increased. She sighed again and walked toward him, outstretching her hand as she got closer. She could feel his breath on her fingertips and let her hand come to rest on his cheek.

"Maybe, it's time you let go of the past." She said as she gently stroked her thumb along his cheek. "And move on." She said as she smiled slightly to him, wanting to feel as reassuring as she could. She could feel him move slightly beneath her fingers before a hand was placed over top of hers, and a sigh passed him lips.

"You're right." Cloud said, he had finally let go of everything else, and he wasn't about to let that happen again. "Why are you here though, in Midgar?" Cloud asked quietly, still holding her hand.

"I just travel around now, but luckily I was in the area when you healed the Stigma." She said happily, slowly become her more relaxed self.

"So you just got here, how?" Cloud asked, did she walk? She couldn't have driven herself her, she's blind.

"I got a friend to drop me off in the area, but she's gone back to her home town, so I'll have to walk from here." Skye said as she sighed.

"I could give you a lift, my bikes only on the other path." Cloud said and Skye raised an eyebrow.

"You have a bike?"

"Yea, so?" Cloud asked with a grin, which Skye caught sense she was still toughing his cheek.

"What are you grinning about, I may not see you, but don't forget I my hand is still on you cheek." Skye joked, only making his grin grow. "I felt that." She said in a sing song voice as she laughed.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere before we go to the bar." Cloud said as he pulled on the hand that had been on his cheek, and began to lead her to his bike like an excited child.

"Bar, why are we going to a bar. I don't drink." Skye said as she let him pull her along.

"No, it's also kind of my home, I live there with two orphan's and Tifa." Cloud explained, "It's only a bar on the bottom floor, the rest of the place is our home."

"So you and Tifa got together?" Skye remembered when she had met Tifa, they had become fast friends, just like Cloud and Zack.

"No!" Cloud said hurriedly. "She's with Reno-"

"The Turk?" Sky cut in.

"Yea, you know him?"

"Know him, he's been bugging me for a year to come visit." She said as she giggled, "I get more calls from him then anyone, I sometimes get a call from Rude now and then too." She said as she looked deep in thought. "So, Tifa and Reno, if you had asked me if that would happen a couple years ago, I would have nearly died from denial." She said as she shook her head.

"Well, they're together, and I hear Reno's thinking to propose." Cloud did his best to explain what it was that she had missed, until they got to Cloud's bike.

"Why do you have a pair of goggles around your neck if you don't have a bike?" he asked as he looked at her curiously.

"Cause, my friend Laura owns a bike, she usually gives me rides, so I keep these around my neck so I don't have to keep blinking when we're riding." She said as she lifted the goggles over her eyes.

"Blue suits you, it brings out the blue in your hair." Cloud said as he inspected her. She had actually changed a lot sense he had seen her three years ago. She had taken on more of a woman's figure, but still had the muscle on her arm to show she was tough. Her long, mid-night blue hair reached her waist now, she was as tall as Cloud, maybe an inch or so shorter.

The clothes that she was wearing fit her well, and she still wore the same style she had back then. A loose fitting leather vest, a pair of black faded jeans that were about three sized to big, and a black leather belt to keep them up. The straps to hold up her swords matched well with her clothes, and she wore black leather gloves that didn't go past her wrist.

"So, are you going, or you going to keep staring." Skye's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he smirked.

"And just how would you know if I was staring or not?" Cloud asked, referring to her eyesight. He always liked Skye, even if she was blind, she would always take things lightly and like a joke, unless someone else was being serious then she became her more serious, SOLDIER Grant self.

"Because it's been about 5 minutes and you haven't moved a muscle, plus, it's just an instinct to know when you're being watched." Skye said with a grin on her face.

"Yea, yea. Let's go." Cloud said and sat down on his bike, Skye stepped forward and gripped his shoulder so that she knew what she was doing and threw one leg over the other side of the bike and sat down behind Cloud.

"Should I hold on, cause I know how much you like speed." Skye asked as she looked over his shoulder. Cloud just chuckled before they shot forward in a burst of speed and Skye was forced to wrap her arms around Clouds waist so as not to fall off backwards.

**Another Final Fantasy Story! Hope everyone likes it! Reviews PLEASE! But NO Flames!**


	2. My Cloud?

**Desclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy**

I Can See Only You

My Cloud?

"Cloud! Slow down! Not all of us want to learn to fly!" Skye nearly yelled in Cloud's ear as he drove. He just chuckled, but other then that ignored her request. "I mean it, I will hurt you." She threatened and Cloud looked over his shoulder to see a serious look on her face.

"We're almost there, just hang on." He said back before turning his eyes to the road, but did slow down slightly so that the woman sitting behind him didn't push him right off the bike, which she would probably do.

"Almost where? You never told me where we were going." Her voice was confused and curious at the same time.

"It's just a place I like to go where I can relax and just be alone." He said back, keeping his eyes ahead of him on the road in the darkness.

Skye nodded her head, though she knew he wasn't looking at her and let out a sigh, she never really liked being on a bike in her state. She couldn't really hear that well over the motor so that sense was dulled back to the normal sense that an average woman would, and her sense of touch was right out the window.

"We're here." Cloud said, and the bike gradually slowed until it was at a total stop. Skye could feel that the air where they were was dry so she assumed that they weren't really near the forest anymore.

"Where's here, you've got to help me out here Cloud." Skye said as she looked in his direction.

"You know about Zack, right?"

"Yeah." Skye mumbled.

"Well, maybe it's time you paid your respects." Cloud said as he took her hand and helped her off the bike.

"We're at a cemetery?"

"Not exactly." Cloud chuckled and pulled on her arm to guide her in on direction. Skye followed him and kept her senses on high alert, not really knowing the ground she now walked on. "This is where Zack died, but it's not a cemetery."

Skye raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, she just let herself be led by Cloud. Cloud took her hand as he walked forward before he gently laid it on top of something, and Skye furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

"Zack's…sword?"she asked as she wrapped her fingers around the hilt, knowing the texture of the cloth wrapped around it. "But…"

"I put his sword here as a bit of a memorial." Cloud said as he continued to hold her hand even though she was holding the sword.

"Zack…" she said quietly, before exhaling a shaky breath. "Thank you Cloud, for showing me…well, bringing me here." She said with a halfhearted chuckle.

"Come on, we should be getting to the bar, if you want I can bring you back here tomorrow." Cloud offered and Skye nodded her head as she smiled more brightly to him.

"Yea, thanks." She said and Cloud smiled back to her, before he gently pulled her hand from the swords hilt and guided her toward his bike once again. Skye sighed again and held her had as he tugged her along.

"So tell me, what have you been doing for the last three years?" Cloud asked as he glanced back at her, and he could see her smile in the moonlight.

"Training." She answered, and when she didn't hear Cloud say anything, she chuckled. "I've been training to use my other senses to help me so that I don't have to depend on sight anymore." She explained a bit better.

"I see, so how about we head to the bar now." Cloud said as he got on the motor cycle and held Skye's hand to help her get on better.

"Such a gentlemen." She said as she chuckled and Cloud joined in, before their laughter was drowned out from the motor of Cloud's bike.

"Cloud, it's like 1 in the morning." Skye said as Cloud led her up the steps to the front of the bar, Skye not once messing up from lack of sight.

"It's ok, Reno's over, so I doubt they'll hear us, sadly, we might not be as fortunate." Cloud said as he winced slightly, and Skye giggled so low he almost didn't catch it. Cloud opened the door and stepped inside, Skye stepped in as well and whistled low.

"Nice place you got here." She joked and Cloud punched her arm, Skye nearly fell over and Cloud started to laugh, but did his best to hide it so as not to alert Tifa or the kids.

"How would you know?" he joked back and Skye chuckled as she righted herself.

"So, what now?" Skye asked in an excited voice, leaning toward Cloud and acting stealth.

"Be quiet." Cloud said back as he clapped his hand over her mouth and tried to stop her from making to much noise.

"Reno!" Tifa's moan was brought to them from upstairs.

Skye and Cloud exchanged glances before bursting out into chocked laughing, still trying to keep as quiet they could. Skye knocked her leg on the leg of a table and Cloud tried to keep her up, but he too lost his balance and Skye ended up taking them both down as they crashed to the ground, causing a rather loud thud.

"Cloud, have you gained weight, cause you're heavier then I remember." Skye teased. Cloud was lying on top of Skye, who was half on her side and half on her back. Their faces were inches apart and Cloud could feel a slight heat rise in his cheeks.

"Shut up." Cloud growled slightly, before getting off of her and grabbing her hand to help pull her to her feet.

"Let's see you try and make me." Skye dared and Cloud just rolled his eyes and sighed, before turning to walk toward the bar area, letting go of Skye's hand so that she could find her way on her own. When Cloud looked over his shoulder he was surprised to see that she had followed him effortlessly without hitting anything.

"How-"

"I told you, I had training to help me see, but without my eyes." She said and grinned at him, her eyes unfocused. Cloud just raised an eyebrow, but didn't push it. "Well, looks like you were telling the truth. Reno!" Skye said as she imitated Tifa's moan perfectly.

"Quiet!" Cloud said as he scowled at her, though she had no clue that he was, but she had a pretty good idea with the tone of his voice and how his breathing had picked up.

"Okay, but you have to admit, that was a perfect impression." She said as she grinned, Cloud rolled his eyes again. "I'll take that as a 'Fine, it was a perfect impression." She said as she deepened her voice to try and mimic his.

"Okay, Skye, it's nice to see you and all, but I'm going to kill you soon." Cloud threatened playfully. Skye brought her hands to her throat and acted out her choking herself, Cloud burst out laughing, but quickly did his best to calm himself before he woke everyone up…or alerted Tifa and Reno.

"So, are you going to offer me a drink or what?"

"Thought you said you didn't drink?" Cloud asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, unless it's only beer and alcohol in this place, I think that you might have something that I drink." Skye said in a smart-ass way, putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever." Cloud said, getting to his feet, before he stopped in front of Skye, and lifting a hand so he could run it through her long dark strands. "You've changed a lot you know."

Skye looked toward him, before she lifted her hands as well, then gently placing them on his chest. Cloud froze in place as her hands began to move upward, gliding over his collarbone and shoulders, before running them down his arms. Her fingers traces the muscles on his right arm, before entwining her fingers with his, though not skin to skin as he was wearing his gloves. Her other hand fingering the soft fabric of the sleeve covering his left arm.

"I could say the same to you, you've definitely grown to become a man, Cloud." She said quietly, before she let her hands glide back up his arms, over his shoulders, then begin to trace the tendons in his neck. Cloud took in a deep breath when her fingers reached his jaw-line. Skye smiled slightly as she ran her hands up and cupped his cheeks, then used her thumbs to trace over his now closed lips. Her fingers then came up to his eyes, as he then closed them, and ran the over his lashes, then traces the hollow beneath, before finally being very gentle when brushing over his eyelids. Her fingers slid over his cheeks bones, then touched the earring he had in his left ear.

"Piercings?"

"Just that one."

Her fingers combed through his blond spikes, and Cloud's head actually lulled back for a second, as though he were a cat being petted. Skye smiled again as she felt his spikes, her smile growing when she brought her fingers roughly through his hair, and she could have sworn when his head fell back again, that she had heard him purr.

"Well somebody likes getting their hair brushed," She teased him, but Cloud didn't reply and Skye laughed quietly. "Come on Cloud, where's the kitchen, I'm thirsty."

Cloud still didn't reply, he just reached up and grabbed her hands, ceasing her from raking her fingers through his hair anymore. Skye tilted her head to the side slightly and pulled her hands from his grasp, before sliding them over his forehead, where she could feel it creasing with concentration.

"Cloud, what is it that has you thinking so hard about?" She asked gently, closing her eyes as she let her fingers wander over his face again.

"I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." He said back and sighed, then he was suddenly gone from beneath her fingertips.

"If you say so." She said gently, and followed where she could hear Cloud walking. The sound of his steps suddenly changed and she knew that he must have entered another room.

"All we really have is water." He said, his voice still odd, he was still thinking about whatever he was keeping from her.

"Then I guess I'll have water." Skye said as she leaned against the door frame, but making sure that she wasn't going to fall over first. Cloud made little noise as he rummaged through the cupboards, getting glasses. She could hear when he turned on the water from a tap, then when it turned off a few seconds later.

"Here" Cloud said as he took one of her hands, then placed a cool glass in it, filled halfway to the top with cold water. Skye took a quick gulp of the cool liquid before she frowned. Cloud's sudden silence unnerved her. She tapped her foot on the ground and could hear from the sounds that it made that when there was something near her. She took a step forward and let her hand come down onto a flat surface of a counter, before she placed the glass on it.

She listened again before she looked over to where she could hear heavy breathing, another sinn of deep concentration. Skye began to walk toward the sounds, making sure that nothing was in her path for her to bump into. When she was in arms reach of Cloud, she listened again and could hear where the sounds of his breathing was coming from, allowing her to find his face easily.

"Cloud?" Skye asked as she took his face in her hands and lifted it up so that he could look at her. "What is it that you are neglecting to tell me?"

Cloud exhaled loudly, the woman paid more attention then he thought she would. She knew when he was thinking deeply, then he was trying to concentrate. She was just like she was before she had lost her sight, always watching and making sure things were normal around her.

"It's nothing that concerns you."

"If one of my friends are troubled, I want to do my best to try and help them. Besides, your heavy breathing is starting to annoy me." Cloud let out a chuckle at that, she would joke around whenever she wanted.

"I was thinking I wanted to try something. And it can have two out comes, a good one, and a bad one." Cloud explained, trying to dodge saying more detail. "Which one would be a better outcome?"

"Well, the good one is a better one, but if you're afraid to take the chance that something bad might happen in the end, what if, you don't take the chance, you'll end up wondering what might have happened if you did." Skye said gently, soothing him with her words, that and her hands were beginning to rake through his hair again. "You're not going to tell me straight out what's bothering you, are you?"

"Maybe, just give a little more time to think."

"Well think later, let's talk now, I want to know what my Cloud has been doing."

'_My Cloud?'_

**hope everyone liked chapter 2!**

**Please send me your reviews! BUT NO FLAMES!!**


	3. Remember

**I See Only You**

**Chapter 3: Remember**

Cloud opened his eyes to the sun the next morning, waking him from his sleeping state. The sun was shining through the window down onto the two sleeping figures on the couch. Cloud shifted slightly and covered his eyes, trying to hide his eyes from the sun, and felt a weight on his left shoulder.

Cloud looked down and saw the sleeping face of Skye. So last night wasn't a dream, he had really found Skye again, she was really here with him now. Skye shifted slightly on the couch and slowly began to slide off. Cloud grinned and gently shook his shoulder that Skye's head was resting on.

"Skye." Cloud said gently. "Skye." His voice louder this time. "Skye!" Skye jumped from the couch and was at her feet faster then Cloud blink. He raised and eyebrow and watched as Skye shook her head.

"To early to be shouting Cloud." Skye said as she fell back onto the couch, rubbing her temples.

"You make it seem like you have a hang-over." He said as he chuckled. Skye stuck her tongue out at him playfully, before lying back and stretching. "Come on, from what I smell, Tifa's up and she's cooking breakfast." Cloud said as he took Skye's hand and pulled her back up. Cloud picked up his Buster Sword and strapped the holder back on. Skye found her swords from where she had placed them the night before and Cloud watched as she expertly put them on, not having to see what she was doing from practice.

"You're staring again." Skye accused as she did the final strap to hold up her swords. Cloud blushed at being caught for the second time.

"Come on then." Cloud said as walked out the door, making sure that Skye was following him out. "Tifa?" Cloud called when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Cloud, I didn't know you were home." Tifa said from the kitchen, Cloud walked in and Skye stopped at the door way. Reno was sitting at the table and his head was resting on the surface.

"Yea, I ran into an old friend last night, you've met her actually." Cloud said and Skye stepped forward. Reno remained with his head on the table, looking to be asleep. Tifa turned around and her eyes widened, she seemed to recognize her just fine. "Tifa, you remember Skye." Cloud said as he motioned to Skye.

"Skye!?" Reno's head shot up and he looked over at the young blind woman, before he tackled her to the floor. "You finally came!"

"Reno, swords!" Skye said, Reno looked down to see that she had landed on her swords and immediately got off of her, Skye didn't have any time to get up though as Tifa then wrapped her arms around Skye's neck.

"We all thought you were killed!" She said as she hugged her old friend.

"Well, not quite, sorry I didn't check up on you." She said as she patted Tifa's back. "Hey, you cut your hair." Skye said as she felt the ends of Tifa's hair.

"Yea, you didn't see?" Tifa asked as she back up and help Skye get to her feet.

"Um…"

"She's blind Tifa." Reno said from where he now leaned against the counter, his eyes were cast to the floor and he had nothing but guilt on his face.

"But how?" Tifa looked back over and Skye was looking in Reno's direction with a sad look.

"Hojo got to her too." Cloud explained and Tifa nodded, understanding. Before she walked over to Reno and pulled him into a hug. Cloud grasped Skye's shoulder and she looked over toward him, knowing that he meant it as a reassuring gesture.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Skye said as she smiled toward him, and Cloud smiled sadly back.

"Well," Tifa cut in, "how about we all eat before the kids wake up."

"Kids?" Skye asked as she raised an eyebrow in Tifa's general direction.

"Yea, remember the two orphans that I said were living here with us." Cloud explained and Skye's eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah." She said as she remembered yesterday night, or early this morning really, when she and Cloud had first met up in the Forgotten City.

"You forgot didn't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well sorry! It's a lot to take in, in a couple of hours!"Skye defended and Cloud's smirk grew. They had stayed up till about 3 in the morning talking about the past three years. Skye looked over at Cloud again and lifted a hand to his face and felt his lips, learning of the smirk on his face. "Oh shut up." She said as she let her hand drop again.

"I'd love breakfast." Reno said as he kissed Tifa on the cheek, who smiled and tuned to retrieve four plates.

Skye looked over to Reno and gave him a sly look that had the words, 'I know what you did last night' written all over it. Reno coughed uncomfortably and Cloud had to hold his breath to contain his laughter. Tifa's back was to them so she had no clue as to what was going on between the three others in the room.

Less then 30 minutes later breakfast was eaten and cleared, only Skye and Reno remained at the table while Cloud went to wake the kids and Tifa was doing the dishes. Skye leaned over to Reno and spoke quietly so Tifa didn't hear.

"Have fun last night?" Those four words came out, and so did the water Reno was drinking. Skye began to laugh and Tifa looked over her shoulder. Reno waved a hand, silently saying he was fine, even though his face was going red cause he couldn't breath, almost matching his hair. Skye stood up and was headed for the door. But not before she slammed a fist onto Reno's back, causing him to spit up the rest of the water and allow air into his lungs.

"What was all that about?" Cloud asked when he saw Skye walk out of the room. Skye grinned at him and Cloud sighed, knowing exactly what it was that she had done.

"Skye." Cloud sighed, then there was the sound of running and he glanced over his shoulder to see Marlene and Denzel coming down the stairs, all dressed for the day.

"Morning Cloud." The said in unison, then stopped when they saw Skye.

"Marlene, Denzel, this is Skye, she's an old friend of ours." Cloud said and both kids smiled toward her.

"Hello!" they said together again. Skye could hear the smiles in their voices and smiled back. Cloud watched her closely and the kids ran off to go and have their breakfast.

"Cloud, could you take me back to Zack's sword?" she asked as she looked over at him, her smile dropping slightly.

"Sure." Cloud said as he took her hand and pulled her toward the door, Tifa stood in the door to the kitchen and watched as they walked off, smiling when she saw Cloud take her hand. She was upset about Zack's death, that was for sure, and Cloud was going to make it better, she was positive.

"You said that he wasn't buried here, then where was he buried?" Skye asked as she and Cloud sat with their legs hanging over the edge of the cliff at Zack's sword.

"He wasn't buried, his body joined in with the life stream." Cloud explained and Skye nodded in understanding.

"I just wish I could have helped." She said as she looked down at the ground, though everything to her was eternal darkness.

"Come on Skye, you did everything you could, don't beat yourself up about it, trust me, I've done it too, it doesn't really help." Cloud said as he looked down at her. Skye sighed again, but nodded her head up at him.

"You're right." She said as she looked up to him and smiled

"Remember one of our first starter assignments in SOLDIER, Zack wouldn't even let you draw your sword, afraid that if you fought you would die?" Cloud asked, and Skye chuckled as she clearly remembered that happening.

"How could I forget?" She asked back as she shook her head. "He always acted as more of my older brother then a partner to me, and it was hard to get through training with him always taking it easy, not wanting to hurt me. But at least you let me train truthfully." She said as she looked up at him.

"I know that Zack wouldn't help you train, hoping that if you weren't good enough then you might not make it and don't have to fight, but I could see just by the sheer determination in you eyes that you really wanted it, and I couldn't let that slip without helping a bit." Cloud said as he leaned back and rested on his elbows.

"Thanks Cloud, I never thought of that before, but come to think of it, you more then once got into a fight with Zack because you were helping me, while he was against it. I always felt bad afterwards cause I knew that it was because of me that two best friends were fighting…" Skye trailed off as her blind blue eyes looked toward the clouded sky.

"But you also knew that we would eventually sort it out." Cloud tried to reassure her, knowing that when she remembered how she would cheer right up. He was right, she smiled as she shook her head

"_Why do you continue to encourage her! She could get hurt, aren't you worried that she could die because of this?!" Zack nearly yelled into Cloud's face, Skye cringed as she sat on the ground, her back leaning against the building as she watched the two bicker on and off._

"_She can take care of herself, any time that you aren't there to protect her, has she ever come back with any fatal wounds? Maybe a bruise and some sore muscles, but who hasn't?!" Cloud growled back, knowing full well that Skye was only a few yards from them and could hear without a doubt everything that they were saying._

"_But she isn't like us, she's a-"_

"_Girl?" Cloud finished, glaring slightly at his friend, "So what, you think that just because she's female that she isn't as strong or fast as us. She's faster then me! So you can't say that she isn't good at what she does." Cloud said as he motioned over to Skye, how was staring at the ground while everything went on._

_Zack apparently didn't feel like settling this with words anymore, cause he drew his Buster Blade and charged at Cloud, who dodged it to the best of his ability, he glanced quickly over to the wall, where his swords was leaning against the building beside Skye._

"_Zack!" Skye yelled, her head shooting up when she heard the sound of Zack's sword pierce the earth instead of his best friends body. Cloud panicked for only a moment, wondering how long he would last without his weapon, before he went over in his head all of the ways to dodge, block, and hit Zack while he was in possession of a weapon and Cloud wasn't._

_But his planning was cut short when Zack charged at him again, and Cloud was much faster to react as he ducked and rolled to the side, dodging Zack's Buster Blade, and kicking him in the side where he had left himself vulnerable._

"_You're letting anger drive you moves Zack, and that is not what will allow you to win a fight!" Skye called from the sidelines, now at her feet and watching to make sure nothing got to out of control to the point where innocent blood was spilt. Cloud's blood to be precise._

_Cloud dodged attack after attack, while Zack delivered the blows that missed or were dodged. Skye was right, he wasn't thinking properly on the fight and his moves were fueled my anger, causing him to become clumsy and reckless. But all he needed was one good hit, and he got it._

_Cloud had been a little late in getting back to his feet after rolling out of his line of strike, and Zack thrust the tip of his blade into Cloud's shoulder, spreading the younger's blood along the ground at their feet. Zack drew back and was about to hit again, wanting to cause slightly more damage seeing that his message would then be put across, but when he went to strike, something was in the way._

_He glared at the opposing sword that was holding his back, before he looked up and was met with the fury and anger in Skye's usually cheerful collected eyes. She had only one of her twin blades drawn, and had a firm grip on it, Cloud was behind her holding his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding._

"_Move Skye." He hissed, this was the less happy side of Zack, then side that would be best to say away from._

"_Look at yourself Zack, you've injured your BEST FRIEND! That is his blood that is now on your blade, how do you feel about that!?" She yelled as she pushed harder on his blade, forcing in to back away from her and Cloud. Zack registered what she was saying, and pulled back, before turning and walking, neither said a word, knowing that he would think it over, and then come back to them when he was better._

"_Cloud?" Skye asked as she kneeled beside him._

"_I must say, that's the first time he's ever hit me when he fights like that." Cloud chuckled as he held onto his wounded shoulder still._

"_Yeah well, that'll happen from time to time, come on, I've got some bandages in my room." She said, Cloud gave her a look asking one thing, 'why?'. "Everyone does Cloud, first air kit…" she said as she pulled him to his feet, laughing at his expression._

**Finally! so sorry that this one took longer then usual. i try my best to update as soon as possible....**

**review please!**


	4. Nightmare's Or Memories?

**Disclaimer: i do not own Final Fantasy...T.T**

**I Can See Only You**

**Chapter 4: Nightmares**

"Cloud, I can't."

"But we insist."

"But I would be intruding!"

"Please!" Skye and Cloud looked over to see Tifa, Marlene and Denzel all smiling at her, their hands folding in front of their chests, but of course Skye couldn't see the gesture, but she knew when Reno fell to his knees beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please!" Reno said loudly, and Skye had to stop from laughing. She shook her head before throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Alright! You win, I'll stay here." She said as she glared lightly at Cloud, he was good, bringing the kids and Tifa into their argument, Reno joined in of his own accord.

"Yay!" The kids yelled as the ran up and hugged Skye around the waist, where she laughed happily and hugged them back. Cloud smiled at the sight and Tifa smirked, he so liked her. Skye let go of the kids and they released her waist, allowing her to move again, Reno doing the same.

"I'll go get a room set up for you." Tifa said as she looked over to Skye, who was smiling at the kids, and they were both smiling back. But she could see that they had curious looks in their eyes, they could see that her sight was unfocused and it was confusing them.

"Cloud…um…can I talk to you?" Denzel asked as he tugged on Cloud's arm, Cloud nodded and let himself be pulled away from the others.

"Cloud, is Skye blind?" Denzel asked as he looked down to the ground, Cloud sighed quietly.

"Yes, she is. But don't ask her about it Denzel, she is still healing from it, maybe not physically, but emotionally." Cloud explained as he kneeled down to Denzel, looking the boy in the eye. "So, I want you to tell Marlene the same thing, ok." He asked as he looked at Denzel with a serious look.

"Right, I'll go Cloud." Denzel said as he walked away from him and ran over to Marlene, who was talking happily with Skye, both girls smiling happily. "Come on Marlene." Denzel said as he tugged her away, Skye waving to them as they ran off. Cloud frowned slightly when he saw Skye's smile fade off of her face. Cloud walked over to her and tried to look her in the eye but she turned her head away.

"Skye-"

"I'm not still healing, I healed a long time ago." Skye said, and walked out of the door, leaving Cloud behind, he watched her walk out, but stayed where he was, not following her.

Skye could hear everything that was around her, her senses on alert when there was no one there to guide her. She listened to where people were as they walked, so as not to run into anyone. People eyed her swords as she walked past them, making sure to keep their distance, which she really wasn't bothered by.

"Skye!?" Reno's voice was loud behind her, Skye didn't even look over her shoulder, but continued to walk forward. "Come on Skye, come back here!" He called again, but she once again ignored him. "Skye, would you stop, you know for a blind woman, you can sure as hell walk fast!" That stopped her.

"Cram it Reno! I don't need to be bothered right now!" she yelled as she spun around to looked at him, glaring to where she could hear him still walking toward her. "Just leave me to think, at least for now." Skye said as she spun around.

"Come on Skye, you know that he didn't mean that as offence, he was just dong his best to…help out. You know Cloud, he doesn't always say the right things, but he means well." Reno concluded and Skye sighed as she looked to him. "Now will you come back, Tifa's worried." Reno said and Skye smiled slightly.

"You really love her?" she asked as she smiled at him.

"I do, and I want to keep her happy, but I might need your help to keep her happy this time." He said as he walked over and placed a hand on Skye's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll come back." She said as she walked past him, and Reno smirked. Even after all these years she still didn't want help from anyone, with or without her disability.

"Great!" Reno said and followed her, bringing his hands up and behind his head as he walked. Skye turned up on the steps to the Seventh Heaven bar and Reno followed.

Skye could hear someone breathing heavily in the bar room, deep in thought once again. Cloud. She knew it was him, she remembered the same breathing sounds from last night, when he was thinking to hard then. But he definatly noticed her when his breathing stopped for a split second, then became heavy once again.

"Hey Reno," Skye looked over her shoulder at him, "Any chance you know where my room is, I'm a bit tired and want to lay down." She said and Reno took her hand, before he placed it on his shoulder. He knew Cloud wouldn't like him holding her hand. In the past when Skye had first woken up, Reno was one of the first people she had met up with, and whenever he needed to show her around, or take her somewhere, he would always let her hold onto his shoulder.

Skye let him place her hand there, before he started to walk, warning her when there was going o be stairs. Skye could feel Cloud watching her, but she didn't care, it was his problem that she was ignoring him for shooting his mouth off. Reno suddenly stopped and placed Skye's hand on the door knob.

"Your room's here. Tifa's room is at the end of the hall, and Cloud's room is right next to yours on the left, and I'll be staying with Tifa. The washroom is right across the hall from your room." Reno explained and Skye nodded along, "Anything else?" he asked and Skye shook her head.

"Nope, I'm good now, thanks Reno." Skye said as she turned the door knob, Reno patted her shoulder, then walked back down stairs. Skye opened the door to her room and slipped inside, shutting it behind her. The bag that she had brought with her was still in the living room where her and Cloud had fallen asleep, so she was left in the clothes she wore now.

The bed was close to the window, she knew from the breeze that blew in sense it was open. She left it open, liking the calming sound that the breeze made as it flew past the window, and laid down, after slipper her swords off and placing them next to the bed. Her head hit the pillow and she was almost instantly slipping into a deep sleep. Her mind beginning to wander in its subconscious memories.

_The blade was swung by an expert hand, before it swiftly sliced through the clothes on my back, ripping the skin open. I tried to cry out, but a hand closed around my throat tightly, cutting of my air, and my cry for mercy. He had come for me, then he would kill the others too._

_My injured and bleeding back was slammed against a tree, causing small, chocked whimpers to escape from my throat. I coughed, blood slipping from my lips, I coughed again, pain coursed through my entire being, burning it in imaginary flames._

"_Seph-"_

_The grip in my neck tighten, my plea once again nothing more then a chocked sound. My hands gripped the wrist of the once was chocked me, his muscles tightening. I clawed at his hand and wrist, trying to get it to release, my air was running out, I couldn't breath, and darkness was creeping up on me, hiding the word form my view._

"_Now, you'll stay out of my way." His voice was cold, the mere sound of it froze the muscles in my body, but I continued to struggle, if not, then he would kill everyone, all of the ones that I loved. Then I was no longer against the hard bark of a tree, and my side collided fast and hard with the ground, dirt falling into my wounds._

_I tried to move, to escape from him, but I was weak and slow. I began to pull myself to my feet, but was stopped. I could almost hear my skin rip open as he stabbed a blade through me leg, before it sunk into the ground, trapping my where I was. My scream of pain echoed off the rocks and trees of the forest, birds scattering in fear at the sound._

_I was thrust to the ground once more as something come down hard on my back. The blood dripping onto the ground below my face, as I coughed up more blood, my body beginning to tremble. Then he was there, I could fell him beside, me, the man who betrayed us all._

"_Good SOLDIER's obey orders, now stay." And with that, he summoned his final attack. The think blade of my own sword went straight through my back, narrowly missing the spine, before it came right back out on the other side, sinking into the dirt, and successfully pinning me to the ground. I couldn't move, everything as on fire, but yet, I was so cold._

_As my breathing slowly began to fail, I could feel as the warm from my blood left me. My leg and stomach were on fire, but everything else was so cold, it was like I had fallen into a snow drift, wile I was on fire. I could see the smoke rising, and the flames as the village burned to the ground. My voice was chocked, my throat so dry._

"_Cloud."_

_But, then there was a warmth on my cheek, did he strike me there when I didn't know. No, he didn't, but, then where was this sudden warmth coming from. Then there was more, and I could feel myself getting better, the pain was subsiding, and I didn't know how. _

"_Skye?" who's voice was calling me, was he back to finish me off. No, this voice was concerned, and full of emotion. But I couldn't quite, place it, the fog around my mind was slowly beginning to clear, and I fond myself warming. "Skye, wake up…please." She must have been dead, cause she knew that voice, and the shouldn't have been here._

"_Cloud?" I could finally think clearly._

"Come on Skye, wake up." Cloud's voice was so much clearer now, he sounded like he was right beside her, little did she know, he was.

Skye opened her eyes, and panicked for a second when all she saw was darkness, but then realization dawned on her. That's right, she was blind, she couldn't see. Wait a sec, why was she so warm, she remembered that she had fallen asleep with the window open, and the cool wind coming in the window. But she couldn't feel the breeze anymore, and the cool air was gone.

"Skye, are you alright? You were screaming in you sleep." Cloud? He was here, wait a minute. Skye lifted her hands and brought them forward, before they fell upon a muscled chest. Skye looked up and brought her hands over Cloud's shoulders, neck, then to his face. His mouth formed a frown, and his eyebrows were furrowed in worry.

"Just fine, it was only…a nightmare." Maybe this time, but she sure as hell felt it last time. "I'll be fine." She sighed, Cloud wasn't buying it, so she went to her second approach, cheating.

Her hands came up to run in his hair, and Cloud's head lulled back against the wall. Skye rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to run her hands through his hair, gently tugging at it. Cloud's breathing was starting to increase and Skye smiled, wondering just what in the word made him like this when someone tugged his hair.

Sky was taken totally off guard though when she felt Cloud lift his head, then his breath on her face. Her hands were still buried in his hair and she could feel his hands resting on her sides. She blinked in confusion, when he just sat there for a moment.

"Cloud?" she asked as she looked at him, though not being able to see him.

"Skye, would you mind if I tried something?" he asked quietly, his warm breath once again blowing on her face.

"Uh…sure." She said with concern beginning to lace her voice, what was he going to do?

Cloud's hands moved from her sides to her face, cupping it in his hands, before he swiftly lowered his lips to hers, earning a started gasp from the woman in his lap. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, causing Skye to have to try and stifle a moan. Her hands dug further into his hair as she tried to bring him closer. Her hands coming to the back of his head, her fingers gripping his hair tightly, and Cloud had to try and hold back a moan when she pushed her lips hard against his. They both soon separated for air, but Skye continued to hold Cloud's hair tightly.

Neither said anything, Skye's eyes remain closed while Cloud just watched her face, wondering if she was going to say something, do something. But when she remained silent he began to worry, then she opened her mouth slightly, small pants coming from her now parted lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I know that's a really weird way to end it, but, whatever.**

**As for HoneyDog and WOW, you better stop sending me flames on this story, trust me, you ain't gunna like it if i get a hold of you(message wise)**

**as for the people who DO like this story, please review! And i better not get another flame from either of the other two who don't....**


	5. Stay

I Can See Only You

Chapter 5: Stay

Skye looked up blankly at the ceiling, seeing nothing but darkness. She was leaning backward on her chair, letting it tip onto the back legs. Her fingers played numbly with a pendant that hung off a chain that was around her neck, the blue of the pendant shaped into a cresent moon. A soft sigh escaped her lips, she was so tired. For the past couple of nights she had not been sleeping to well, and didn't tell anyone because she knew that Cloud would make her go to sleep, but the truth was...

...she was afraid.

She knew that once she closed her eyes, she would see him. His image burning into the back of her mind, haunting her, taunting her. Skye's hands fell from her necklace and hung lump at her side. Tifa had gone out on a date with Reno, Cloud was working and she was watching the kids to make sure they stayed our of trouble. Skye could hear when Denzel and Marlene tried to sneek into the room.

They weren't as quiet as they had hoped, their shoes making tapping and thuding noises on the hardwook floor, and when they slightly bumped a chair or something. Skye sighed as she closed her blinded eyes, listening for them to get close enough. When they were less then two feet from her Skye lept from her seat, doing a back flip to land behind them and grabbed the first thing she could. Denzel.

He yelped in protest as she lifted him into her arms and spun him around in a fast circle, making the poor boy dizzy. Marlene was laughing at his expense and slowly calmed down to just giggling and Skye smiled as she placed Denzel back on the floor. He cussed quietly as he stumbled slightly, to dizzy to see straight.

"Watch you're language." She warned. Marlene giggled again before she ran up to Skye and hugged her around the waist. Skye smiled and gently ran her fingers through Marlene's bangs.

"Skye, can we go to the old church?" Marlene asked, looking up and Skye thought silently. It was only around 6:30, and they had to be in bed by 9. She sighed as she nodded.

"Alright, but we have to start heading back before it gets to dark, can one of you tell me when the sun starts to set?" The both nodded, but the remember she couldn't see that and replied with over excited 'yes's'. Marlene wrote a note incase Tifa or Cloud got back before they did, then went to get their coats. It was getting pretty chilly out in the early automn winds. Marlene held one of her hands and Denzel held her other as they all walked, well, they walked while dragging Skye behind them, toward the ruins.

Skye had never been to the church before, and let them lead the way. She made a mental map as to how to get there and back. When they got there the sent of flowers hit her nose and she smiled slightly, before the kids ran into the church. Skye found herself getting truly tired and sat down by a pillar, leaning against it as she sat on the cold ground. Her arms were bare in the chilly air, but she didn't really notice.

"Marlene, stay away from the water, you don't want to fall in." She heard Denzel warn and smiled, he was getting much more mature then she had first thought him to be. Marlene nodded as she went over to a small patch of flowers instead. She looked over to Skye, who had her eyes closed and was resting her head back against the pillar. The last of the sun was shining through the doors, right onto her, but she seemed to enjoy it. It made her look like a goddess, with the rays of light dancing over the dark hair that had slipped over her shoulder and calm face.

Denzel saw her too, and an evil thought came to mind. Tifa had gotten a cell phone for when he and Marlene left the house together, that way they could always get hold of her or she could know where they were. Denzel had put it in his pocket before they had left, and it took pictures. He pulled it from his pocket and flipped it open, before he raised it to look at what she would look like through the camera. It seemed exactly the same. He zoomed in a bit more and took a couple of pictures of her resting against the pilar.

Marlene watched as Denzel took Skye picture and ran over to him, looking at when he had taken. The first one was where it showed her entire form stretched out, one leg out entirely and the other bent at the knee, while the light danced over her, one of her arms rested on her lifted knee and her other was placed in her lap. The second was a close up of her face, eyes closed, her hair looked almost like it was sparkling, her skin a light tan. The last one was another close up that had her eyes open just barely, the light making them nearly glow, and her rosy lips were parted ever so slightly.

Marlene quickly picked a flower, a white lilly, before she ran over to Skye, who opened her eyes and looked over to where she could hear marlene running. Denzel smiled as he took another picture, this one of Skye smiling as she held the flower Marlene had given her, with Marlene sitting quietly next to her.

Skye rested while Marlene and Denzel continued to explore around the church, finding things to do. All the while, Skye was oblivious to the fact that they were snapping pictures of her on the phone. After a while Denzel noticed that the sun was setting past the rest of the ruins and placed the cell into his pocket and walked over to Skye, who looked as though she was sleeping.

"Skye?"

"Mhm?"

"The sun's setting, should we be heading home?" Skye's eyes opened and she nodded, before pulling herself to her feet, moaning slightly when there was a crack from her shoulder. She stetched quickly as Marlene ran over to them. She took Skye's hand again as did Denzel, and they began to leave the church. But half way to the bar Marlene began to yamn tiredly. Skye released their hands and lifted Marlene so that Skye was holding her close up to her, and Marlene wrapped her legs around Skye's stomach so that she wouldn't fall.

Holding Marlene up with one arm, she took Denzel's hand again and they began to walk back to the bar. When they were close Denzel could see Cloud's bike outside. Marlene had long ago fallen asleep, and her head was resting on Skye's shoulder, har arms wrapped around her neck.

It was just getting dark when Denzel ran up the steps, opening the door for Skye. Cloud saw sitting behind the bar, looking tired and sore. Skye stepped in and could hear his uneven breathing, and Denzel was looking at him with concern.

"Come on Denzel, we need to get Marlene to bed." Skye said as she gently pushed him toward the doorway that lead upstairs. Denzel went reluctantly and Skye followed, holding Marlene. When Denzel led her into their room, then told her which bed was Marlene's, Skye gently placed the sleeping girl down on the bed. Skye pulled Marlene's boots off, along with her socks. Skye pulled the blanket up and tucked it tightly around her. She kissed Denzel gently on the forhead, wishing him good-night, before she slipped out of the room and made her way back down stairs.

She came back down stairs and could still hear Cloud's heavy breathing, and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She could smell alcohol in the air and sighed. He had seemed fine the other night, so why the hell was he so depressed all of a sudden. She sighed as she walked forward toward Cloud, her heavy boots thumping on the ground as she walked toward him, but he acted as though he hadn't heard her.

"Cloud, what's the matter?" She asked as she walked over to him, but merely stood behind him, not bothering to sit down. Cloud said nothing, remaining silent where he sat. "Cloud!" Her voice rose in volume as she reached out to grab his arm, and in the time that she had to blink Cloud had her pinned with her back pressed against the bar. Her body was frozen in shock as Cloud embraced her tightly, hiding his face in her shoulder as his arms encircled her. "Cloud?"

His lips gently glided over her throat and Skye had to try and surpress a shiver. He kissed his way along her jaw line and she began to wonder just how much he had had to drink that night. And why he was drinking in the first place, what had him so upset. Pulling back from her a little, he rested his forehead on hers, and Skye's eyes drifted closed when his lips brushed over hers so soflty it was like the touch of a ghost, felt but not seen.

Leaning into him Skye welcomed the kiss this time as she added more pressure to his lips, returning to kiss. Her hands came up to gently cup his face, before sliding back to grip his hair, bringing him closer to her, reveling in the kiss. Cloud's arms loosened so that he could wrap his arms around her waist instead of her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

Pulling their bodies away from one another, but not breaking the kiss, Cloud guided her toward the stairs, heading toward his room. Skye followed, knowing where he was taking her and just not wanting to protest as he lead her further up the wooden steps. He pushed her up against his door when they had reached his room, searching for the doorknob, before they stumbled inside, fumbling to close the door afterword. Pushing her back until her knees hit the bed, Cloud fell on top of her, looking down at her.

"What's with you?" She gasped out, her hands still in his hair.

"I don't want to loose you, you're going to have to leave again and I don't know what to do if you do go." Cloud whispered, leaning forward so that his face was buried in her hair. Skye's eyes widened in surprise at his openness, but then remembered how much he had had to drink that night and blamed that.

"Cloud, if you really want me to stay, I will." She whipered gently to him and raked her fingers through his hair, knowing what it did to him. As expected, Cloud let out a soft moan as she continued to slowly bring her fingers through the high spikes. Cloud's hands came up to stop her ministrations, pulling his face up from her neck, looking down at her again.

"Stay." He whispered quietly, and Skye nodded, feeling his eyes on her. Cloud smiled slightly as he leaned in to gently press a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled into his lips as she felt his hands come to cradle her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

* * *

**Sorry that it's been forever since i last updated, but i've been busy for a while. Hope you like the chapter and I also hope to get a lot of reviews!**


	6. Silky Smooth

I Can See Only You

Chapter 6:Silky Smooth

Tifa couldn't believe it. There was no way, and yet, it was right before her eyes. The whole group couldn't tell what was happening.

Cloud and Skye sat at the table in the bar, Skye leaning over to whisper something into his ear, and Cloud openly laughing, loudly. They hadn't seen that man that happy, for...too long.

"Cloud's so happy with her."

"Forget that, I want to know what she's tellin' 'im." Cid said as he tried to listen carefully.

Skye and Cloud were oblivious as to what was happening around them, just talking about old times. Skye at the moment was talking with him about something that had happened during SOLDIER training that he remembered perfectly. Skye had been practicing with someone else, while Zack and Cloud were training, and the guy that Skye was with had started to insult her to try and get her to mess up. Cloud and Zack even stopped fighting to watch what she would do, and she didn't disappoint. Grabbing a fistful of the man's hair, she pulled him down to knee him in the face, and when he lifted his head back up and straightened, she kicked him so hard in the groin the man couldn't walk for a week. Later on when they had to explain what she had done, they had summed it up with "He'll never have children."

"Remind me never to piss you off." Cloud said as he smiled over at her. Skye could hear the happiness in his voice and smiled back to him, glad to be able to lighten the mood.

"Oh, don't worry, I would never kick you there, but I might take the chance of brain damage." Her voice was so sinister, but with the face she was making, he broke out laughing again. "Are you trying to test me!" She laughed out, challenging him.

"Sorry, sorry." He mumbled as he tried to get his breath back.

"Yea right." Skye glared as she leaned back in her chair, looking away, trying to hide the small smile on her lips. Cloud saw the open opportunity and took it, quickly grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder, holding onto her legs. "Cloud!" She yelled as she tried to wiggle free, but Cloud was always stronger then her, which pissed her off to NO end. "Put me DOWN!"

"I don't think I will, it's time to see just if you can kick my ass." Cloud turned to walk out the door and Skye's fighting was renewed.

"I will not fight you Cloud, I-"

"You said you had training, I've seen how good you can manoeuvre even without your sight, and now I want to see if you can put that into fighting me, now get over it." He said as he placed her back on her feet, Skye glared daggers at him. "Ok, to make it better, safer, no swords, just hand to hand."

"Oh, then I know I'll kick your ass."

"Watch it." He warned, pushing her out the door, a smile on his lips.

"Should we follow them and make sure they don't kill one another?" Red asked as he watched them disappear on Cloud's bike.

"Nah, they'll be fine. I don't think Cloud even has the guts to land a hit on her so much as just flicking her." Tifa said as she scanned through the kids phone, when had this thing gotten so full. "What are the kids putting on this-wow."

"What?" Yuffie bounced over to where Tifa was, but she quickly hid the phone, an evil glint in her eyes. "Come on, show us!"

"Marlene and Denzel seem to be thinking along the same lines as Cloud." She held up the phone and Yuffie covered her mouth, holding in a shriek of joy or laughter, either one.

"What?" Cait Sith asked as he sat on Red's head.

"They're taking pictures of her, look at this." Tifa held the phone out to Cid first. The picture that she was passing around was the one where she had her whole body stretched out and on leg was bend at the knee, the other straight, and she had her eyes closed with a peaceful look. To say the least, she looked like a goddess.

"We should so print that and give it to Cloud, from who ever took the picture." Yuffie giggled.

"No, that's cruel to the kids." Tifa said and Yuffie's shoulders fell. "But don't you think Skye looks so calm in this picture. I don't think I've seen her look so..."

"Beautiful?" Cid offered as he looked at the photo taken.

Skye's leg swung around in a swinging kick, but Cloud's arm lifted to block it at her ankle, causing her to pull back. They were both smirking, revelling in the remembrance of battle. Ducking low to avoid when Cloud went toward her with a punch, she swept her leg out, hitting his ankles with enough force to knock him onto his side.

"You've gotten faster." Cloud panted, a smile in his voice. Skye laughed loudly. They both jumped back onto their feet, facing the other in a fighting stance. Skye could hear Cloud's heart pounding in his chest, his deep breathing and the booted feet clumping on the ground.

Skye ran forward again, her body lowering to help gain speed faster, and her shoulder connected with Cloud's rock hard stomach. They both groaned from the pain it caused, but Skye was able to make him stumble back. As Skye moved to kick him again, Cloud grabbed her ankle this time, then knocked her other leg out. As Skye was going down her arm came around Cloud's neck, pulling him down with her. She tucked her body, and used the momentum of their fall to throw Cloud over her shoulder and onto his back.

Cloud got back to his feet, and charged at Skye, but she swerved out of the way, causing him to miss her by mere millimetres. Even though she had moved to the side, she didn't expect for his arm to come around her waist, pulling her forward. Using her leg muscles, she pushed herself up, jumping to roll across his back, before landing on the opposite side of him.

"No fair!" Cloud protested, causing Skye to smile.

"And I thought I was the blind one." She said, a coy look coming to her face. Cloud laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Come on, let's call it. I'm sore, my ankle hurts, and I'm sure you're tired too." She said. They had been fighting for hours now, all the years apart causing them to become equal. Cloud relaxed his position at her words.

"Yea." Cloud said as he walked over. Skye turned to walk at his side, falling into step with him. Not missing a beat, she lifted her foot opposite of Cloud, and brought it back behind her, to kick Cloud in the butt. "Hey!" Skye laughed and ran forward, making her way through the wreckage, laughing as she heard Cloud take off after her.

Cloud looked down at Skye's sleeping face, her soft breath brushing over his cheeks. Her head rested on his shoulder, Cloud's arm around her shoulders, holding her to him. It was getting to be sunset and they were both severely sore from their little duel of who's the strongest.

"Cloud, should we be getting back now." Skye whispered as she kept her eyes closed.

"Hm." Was his only reply, still laying peacefully on the ground. Skye laughed slightly, her lips pulling into a content smile. Cloud's nose buried in her hair as he took in her sent, and she began to trace light patterns on Cloud's stomach with her nails.

"Come on, I don't want to sleep on the floor." Skye said as she got up, and took Cloud's arm, pulling him up with her. They both groaned in protest of their bruised bodies, but moved over to Cloud's bike. Skye sat down behind Cloud, her sore arms coming around his waist and buried her face in the back of his neck. Cloud started the bike, before they shot forward, back toward the bar.

The wind whipped her long hair back, causing her bangs to fly up and tickle her face. She smiled, Cloud's scent blowing back from his hair and skin. She gently buried her nose in the collar of his shirt, inhaling softly. Her arms tightened around Cloud, no matter how much her muscles protested.

She felt the leather of Cloud's glove as he placed a hand over hers, his fingers intertwining with hers, his thumb gently stoking the back of her palm. The cool wind and Cloud's warm body next to hers caused her to gently doze, though never falling asleep in the eternal darkness.

They entered the city, people glancing over as they drove through the streets. Mostly everyone knew Cloud, because of the fact that he had saved their lives when Kadaj had come along, and their kids as well. And the girls all thought that he was a total hunk.

"You're hearts speeding up." Skye said into the back of his neck.

"You're receiving so many death stares right now." Cloud said as he looked over his shoulder slightly, though still careful of driving.

"Ha! Bring 'em on." She laughed, and Cloud grinned, before he spotted the bar coming into view. Pulling up in front of it, he turned off the bike, just in time for a group of girls to come, ready to get a drink.

"Cloud!" A thin, very thin, blond girl squealed as she ran toward him. Cloud looked up when he felt the presence behind him disappear. Looking up, he could see Skye standing in between Cloud and the group. Her stance, to someone who paid close attention, was one that meant business. Her hands were relaxed at her sides, meaning that she was keeping her cool, but would knock someone's lights out should she have to. Her legs were shoulder width apart, keeping her balanced, but the worst thing was the taunting smirk on her smooth lips.

"Hey, can I help you?" Skye asked, her body not moving, and a hint of a threat in her voice. The blond didn't hear it.

"Uh, yeah, I was talking to Cloud." She snapped back. She looked over at Cloud, leaning to the side to see behind Skye, and opened her mouth to speak, but only came to see Cloud's lips set into a happy smirk, one suggestive eyebrow raised. His eyes were locked on Skye's ass. "Cloud!" She screeched.

"Huh?" Cloud looked away from the sight before him, looking up at the fuming blond. He didn't say a word though as he stood up, moving beside Skye. Skye moved her head toward his voice and movements, but her eyes stayed toward the ground. The other woman noticed.

"Oh my god, you're blind!" She screeched in laughter, Skye just smiled.

"Yea, but it as its perks." She said in a sultry voice, before she turned toward Cloud, who staring in slightly shock, and placed her hands on his chest. Running the tips of her nails over his muscles, smooth skin, until she got to his lips, she then traced his lips and leaned forward, placing a longing kiss on them. Cloud leaned into the kiss, a smile tugging at his lips, as well as Skye's teeth. He couldn't stop the groan that bubbled up his throat, his hands coming to rest on Skye's hips.

"You whore! I was here first!"

"Actually, Skye and I have known each other since I was 15, so...I think she wins." Cloud said, before he manoeuvring Skye toward the steps. She complied, jumping all the steps and walking through the door, leaving it open for Cloud. For some reason, she was reminded of their first kiss, back in SOLDIER.

~Skye's face was buried in her pillow, the thin covers of her bed only covering her ass. She was only wearing very thin, baggy grey sweat pants. Her shirt had a cut off collar so it was wide and hung off one shoulder, showing off some lovely skin. Her long hair was done into a long, loose braid, reaching her butt.

Loud pounding on her door went unheard; until it grew in volume, jolting her awake. Skye's mako eyes glowed in the dark as she looked over her shoulder at the door. Getting to her feet with a slight growl of annoyance, Skye marched over to the door. Pulling open the dead-lock, then the turn-key lock, she pulled the door open, ready to speak. A hand clapped over her mouth as the person thrust her back into the room and followed, closing the door behind them. Skye moved away and ducked into a fighting stance, but then stopped when she saw the blond spikes.

"Cloud?"

"Yea, chill would ya." Skye straightened, looking at him in confusion, then back at the clock that had the numbers 3:43 in bright blue light.

"What the hell are you doing at almost four in the morning?" She asked with a slight hiss in her voice. Cloud's shoulder rose as he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish look.

"Well, me and some of the guys snuck out to see if we could get out of the facility to get to the town, but when we gave up to come back, all the doors into the guys building were locked. So I came here to find you." Cloud explained, not catching her eye.

"You are an IDIOT!" She scolded, her hands coming up to cover her face as she turned away from him. Cloud watched her move toward her bed, picking up a pillow. She whipped back around, throwing it at his head. Catching the feathered pillow, he looked at Skye again. "You can stay 'till morning, but you're on the floor." She said, before falling onto her bed.

"Come on Skye." Cloud almost whined.

"Shut up."

"Sk-"

"I mean it Cloud!"

Truth be told, she was only acting so rude toward him, not because they had broken the rules and left their rooms at night, but because they had left her out. Skye was one of the guys most of the time, but when she was left out, it made her feel like they were doing it because she was a girl; and that annoyed her.

Lying on her side, she had her back to where Cloud was standing, looking at her with a calculating stare. Her shoulders were locked in place, showing that she was tense from something. She hadn't bothered to cover her body with the blankets or get into a comfortable position, showing that she was totally pissed off and not content with him being there.

Moving toward her quietly, Cloud walked to the end of the bed, placing the pillow on the mattress, then getting on his hands and knees and crawling up until he was over top of her, a leg and a hand on with side of her body. He knew that she was aware he was there because of the audible snap her teeth made as they came together and her jaw clenched.

"Why are you mad at me? We sneak out all the time."

"Yea, Cloud, but there has to be a 'me' there for there to be a 'we'." Skye said, and Cloud's eyes widened in realization.

"You wanted to-"

"For a while there, I actually thought you were all going to treat me as an equal, not like a flimsy girl who needs a hero to come save her all the time. I was wrong." Skye's eyes remained closed as Cloud looked down at her. Moving so that he was sitting off to the side of her, Cloud stared down at her.

"Skye, you're the strongest girl I have ever met." Cloud said, but his words drew no reaction. "When I first came here, and saw you fighting against Zack in training, I thought that he was going easy on you, but then I realized that you two were FIGHTING, not just practicing with some easy blows at one another, but were actually trying to draw blood. You were able to keep up; you were fast enough to keep yourself in."

"I remember that. We had a fight and said that the first one to have blood drawn by the others blade was the loser. Zack sliced me across the arm, it was only a nick, but it drew blood. He won. We saw you standing on the side lines and-"

"-you scoffed at me, called me newby, and walked away."

"Yea, sorry 'bout that."

"I guess this makes us even." Skye's eyes opened as she looked up at him. Cloud's eyes were intent on her face and Skye sighed.

"Sure." She whispered. Shifting, she moved to sit up, moving toward Cloud, and pushing him down. She was sitting so that she was resting on one hip, while the rest of her upper body was over top of Cloud's. His eyes were wide with worry now, not understanding her behaviour. The loose hair from her braid fell down in locks around their faces, which were inches apart.

"Skye..."Cloud's voice was barely even a whisper, his breath ghosting over her face. Skye's head titled slightly to the right, almost like she was curious about something, before she lowered herself so that her lips were now only an inch from his.

"Cloud...what would you do, if I kissed you, right now?" Skye asked, her voice just as hushed as his, as though their voices would break the moment should they speak too loudly. Cloud was left speechless, and when he said nothing, Skye lowered her lips to his, brushing them softly with her own. His lips were soft and warm; she wished she could find out what they tasted like. Cloud almost felt like a shock went through his body as Skye kissed him. Her lips were like silk, as smooth as they looked.

Her lips parted then, before he felt her warm moist tongue run over his bottom lip, making him shudder. He had never kissed a girl before, and this was more than he ever could have imagined. Parting his lips, Cloud allowed her tongue into his mouth, where it then ran over his, drawing a soft moan from deep in his throat. Bringing his hands up, one went behind her neck, while the other was placed on her side, before Cloud sat up, rolling them over so that he was then the one on top.

Skye's arms came up around Cloud's neck as the kiss grew with passion, both of them beginning to breathe more heavily than before as the kiss continued. Cloud's whole body was pressed down against hers, his hands just barely stopping all of his weight from squishing her. Both of their minds were fogging up and they were left struggling to think clearly, the heat of the other's body all that was on their minds, all that they wanted.


	7. Shh Don't Tell

**I Can See Only You**

**Chapter 7: Shh Don't Tell**

Skye rubbed her eyes, opened them, closed them, shook her head, and opened them once more. Blurry light cast down in her vision as she squinted, trying to figure out what was happening. She was having trouble figuring out what was going on, what was happening with her sight, and what wasn't happening. Waving a hand in front of her face, she saw the blurs of it moving before her.

She was sitting on her bed, legs crossed as she looked around at everything. Closing her eyes, she walked over to the door and stepped out into the hall. The blurs were confusing her sense of sight and she was having trouble moving around without it confusing her beyond belief. Walking down the hallway, she got to the top of the stairs, stopping to open her eyes and looked around briefly one more time. Everything was still left in blurs.

"Tifa!" She called, beginning down the stairs. Closing her eyes once more, she felt along the wall to help her concentrate more as she walked through the bar toward the living room. Tifa emerged seconds later, her footsteps rushed.

"Skye! What's wrong?" She asked quickly as she walked through the doorway toward the other woman. Skye's eyes were still closed as she heard Tifa come right up to her. Reaching out, she took hold of Tifa's shoulders and opened her eyes, squinting as she tried to focus on the brown and pale blur before her. "Skye...can you see me?" She asked in a freaked voice.

"I'm trying, you're just a blur right now." She squinted again, but then stopped when she heard Cloud's familiar footsteps coming toward the bar door. "Don't tell him anything-"

"Hi Cloud!" Tifa looked over at Skye in wonder, though acted her best like nothing was wrong. He waved back, pulling his goggles off. "Uh...we'll be in the kitchen if you need us." With that said, Tifa abruptly pulled Skye off to the kitchen, pretty much dragging her. "Why won't you tell him? He should know, this is great!"

"Cause I don't know if it will really come back! Look, I'm going to go and see someone, they helped me with getting used to my eyesight missing, and they're also really talented in the medical field. I'll go see them about my sight, and if I can get it back fully, the first thing I really want to see, is Cloud." She mumbled the last part, though smiled none the less.

"I guess it's kind of a good thing, cause we got a call that some town being attacked by what look like shadow creatures. They're in hiding right now, but the guys are saying that we should head out before they get another chance to attack, we would be leaving tomorrow, leaving the kids with Barrett. Cloud didn't want you to come, cause he thought that you might get hurt, so told everyone not to tell you." Tifa mumbled, and saw when Skye's face changed from shock to anger. Turning on heel, she stormed toward the doorway.

"CLOUD STRIFE! I am going to _kill _you!" Tifa shook her head as she walked from the kitchen to look for where the kids were.

Cloud flinched when he heard Skye scream, and cringed once more as her loud footfalls made their way up the stairs, toward his room. He knew that it couldn't have been a good thing when Tifa drug her off into the kitchen like she did. Her stomps got closer to the door and he knew that he was in for a lecture as the banging soon reached his room.

"Cloud! Open the door, now!" Getting up from at his desk, the blond unlocked and opened the door to come face to face with a very angry looking Skye. Her cheeks were somewhat flushed and her nose was scrunched up in an annoyed manner. Though he was slightly confused when her appearance became somewhat shy and she looked away, though kept up her angry face as she stormed into his room.

"Skye, I-"

"You didn't tell me, because you thought that I couldn't take care of myself?" She asked, her voice raising higher with every word. Cloud looked down to the wooden floor boards as he avoided looking into Skye's face. "Look at my face, Cloud." Snapped his head up, he stared at her in confusion. He knew that even as good as she was, she still had trouble with telling the way someone's body was positioned.

"How'd you know I wasn't looking at you?" Skye's face flashed momentarily with panic, before she quickly responded.

"I know you Cloud, I knew how you acted when I could see, and I know that those habits are hard to break. Now don't change the subject! You know that I can take care of myself, I showed you that from-" Stepping up to him, her face was only a centimetre from his as her body pressed slightly against his, "-this close."

"I know you can take care of yourself Skye, I do, and I have the bruises to prove it still, but I also know that I don't want anything to happen to you." Taking advantage of her close proximity, Cloud placed a gentle kiss on her lips, his hand coming up to brush her cheek. As soon as he pulled back, he saw that Skye still looked annoyed.

"Don't even think you're going to get away with it by kissing me." With that, she walked past him, opened the door, stepped out, and slammed the door shut behind her. Cloud sighed, remaining where he was as he looked after where she had left. He could hear when her own bedroom door slammed closed, before he brought a hand up to run through his spikes. He had no clue how he was going to remedy this one, but he would do his utmost best.

Walking from his room, he walked down to where Skye was staying, knocking on the door gently. He could hear a thud on the other side and raised an eyebrow. Turning the knob, he opened the door to look in. Skye had her back to him and she was rubbing her temples gently. Stepping in, he closed the door behind him quietly and walked over to her. As soon as he touched her shoulder, she jumped almost a foot as she looked over at him.

"What's up with you? Couldn't you hear me come in?" Cloud asking, looking at her carefully. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I have a headache right now and it makes it hard to concentrate." Her words were mumbled as she walked away from him. Her feet shuffled the floor and she used her hands out in front of her when she got to the bed, her knees knocking against it. Cloud continued to look at her in confusion, not entirely able to believe that.

"Skye, what's going on?" Walking over to the bed, he sat down beside her, though his body was slightly turned in her direction. Skye just seemed too tense as she looked down at the floor, not daring to look up to his face. She seemed to be hiding her eyes from him or something.

"I'm...I'm not mad that you're leaving for the mission, I'm just angry that you didn't tell me." Cloud then found himself staring at the floor, not wanting to see her face. "While you're gone I'm going to be visiting a friend of mine, so that I'm not stuck here. Tifa said that the kids were going to be staying with Barrett."

"Who are you visiting?" Chancing a glance at her, he saw that her face had become slightly...upset.

"Just a friend. She's the one that gave me a ride into Midgar in the first place." She stopped there, simply staring into space, or she would have had she been able to see. Cloud could tell that she didn't much want to stay on the subject, and if it meant that he could escape her fury of trying to protect her, then he would take it.

"I'll promise to be careful if you do." Cloud compromised as he took her hand gently in his own. Skye smiled slightly as her eyes shifted to his direction, gripping his hand gently in her own.

"I promise, Cloud, to be safe during my away time." Skye said truthfully her eyes looking in the direction of his face. Cloud looked into her matching sky blue eyes, and thought of how ironic her name was to her eyes.

"And I promise not to get myself killed." Cloud replied, a grin spreading over his features. Skye let out a laugh as she rolled her eyes, gently shoving him with her shoulder, but keeping his hand in her own. Skye leaned over once Cloud had righted himself and laid her head on his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh as she did so. Cloud turned toward her and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"Tell me again."

Cloud let out a sigh from where he sat on his bike, the others from the group in the large van a couple feet away all ready to go. Skye was sitting on the front handles of Cloud's bike, not letting him go anywhere. Skye's friend sat on her own red and black bike a couple of feet away, letting out a small chuckle at her close friends antics.

"I promise you, I'll be safe and come back to you." He promised, getting a smile from Skye.

"Alright, I'll see you in a week." She said, leaning down to kiss him lightly on the cheek before leaping to the side as she waved him and the others off. Cloud waved back out of habit, pulling his goggles down to protect his eyes. Once they were gone and it was only Skye and Sara standing in front of the bar, Sara turned to her once-blind friend.

"You haven't told him?"

"Not yet, not until I'm sure," Skye answered as she turned to look at her friend, where there stood a blurred figure. "Well, let's go see the doc then, shall we?" Skye nodded and pulled on the goggles that were hanging around her neck, a bag with some of her things hanging across her back. "Do you think he'll want to see me?"

"Of course, he loved you all through your training, says you were his favourite," Sara smiled back at her friend, knowing that she could at least hear it in voice, before starting the engine and kicking off from the closed and quiet bar. Skye kept her eyes closed as she let the wind rush around her, loving the feeling of the freedom that it brought about whenever she was on a bike, whether it be Cloud's or not.

Skye stretched out the moment her feet hit the ground, Sara laughing quietly behind her as she tried to shake the feeling back into her ass. Skye ignored the laugh and inhaled the smell of the wild air, since the rehabilitation center was in the middle of nowhere. Dr. Roundry was one to believe that the best way for someone to adjust to a disability was to use the natural world, the life that the land gave us.

"It's kind of nice to be back," Skye said as she looked over into the direction of Sara's blur, her goggles making everything even more unclear. "So, are we heading inside?" Skye asked as she turned back toward the main building.

"Yep, let's go."

* * *

**I hadn't even realized how long it had been since I had updated a lot of these stories until I got a review saying that it had been a year. Sorry! I'll try to get you all some new chapters!**


End file.
